Nanika O Eru Tame Ni Nanika
by Yuuram88
Summary: Twoshot. Wolfram is finally getting married. Sequel Up!
1. Chapter 1

Nanika O Eru Tame Ni Nanika O Ushinatte Daremo Ga Kizutsuiteru

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

Some Japanese words used:

Maou: Demon King

Yuuri heika: Your majesty Yuuri.

I thought it fitting to put the title in Romanized Japanese but I couldn't put the full thing for the posted one so I wrote it here too as you can see above. I got this line from one of Gackt's songs called Mirror. This story was inspired by his songs Hoshi no Suna and Last Song and also evil plot bunnies popping into my mind at night.

Sorry for my rambling and now onto the story and hope you enjoy!

* * *

***

The sun stood proudly in the clear blue sky, reflecting the happy and excited atmosphere within Blood Pledge Castle. Wolfram von Bielefeld faced the mirror in his room simply gazing at his wedding suit, for he was finally getting married after having to wait two long years.

He felt excited yet nervous at the same time, though with a little painful tug at his heart, but letting it go for that was in the past. He couldn't wait to finally walk down the aisle to be wed to the one he had unexpectedly fallen in love with. Wolfram could hear the guests chatting animatedly away, waiting for the ceremony to begin. A knock on the door tore him away from his thoughts as he quietly gave the person permission to enter.

"Wolf, are you ready?" His mother Lady Cecil asked eagerly.

Giving her a nod his mother squealed with joy, hugging him to her bosom. Letting him go she gave him a sad smile, though Wolfram didn't notice, quickly changing it to a happy grin while she dragged him away to commence his big day. Walking along side her, Wolfram couldn't help but wonder at the sudden turn of events that had taken place during the last two years. It had been an unexpected one, but was happy none the less. He felt nervous butterflies in his stomach to the point of wanting to stop, and running back into his room. However, he wasn't going to let his nerves ruin his special day.

"Wolfram!" Someone shouted.

Wolfram looked to the person who had shouted his name from down the hall to see Greta decked out in a beautiful gown, running towards as she gave him a hug when she finally neared. Wolfram hugged her back, squeezing her just a little tightly as his heart gave another small painful tug. He stared at her carefully, observing how much she had grown into a beautiful young lady. He gave her a small smile as she settled herself back into line.

The heavy wooden doors to the same room Yuuri had his coronation in opened. His mother stood by his side, elegantly linking her arms with his for she was the one that was going to lead him down the aisle. Music floated through the opened doors as the line started moving down the aisle. Wolfram waited patiently while the others made their way. While the others settled in place, Wolfram and Lady Cecil slowly progressed their way through as every guest stood facing them, showing their respect. Finally they reached the grand stairway leading to the alter as his mother gave him another hug, going to her designated seat.

Wolfram stood in front of his soon-to-be husband, looking him in the eyes. His partner gave him an affectionate and loving smile before taking his hands into his own, turning to face the priestess Ulrike. After the vows were exchanged the newlyweds made their way to the reception hall to celebrate their day with family and friends. Wolfram and his husband shared their first dance together while everyone watched them with content smiles on their faces.

Feeling secure and loved within the arms of his love, Wolfram laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes slowly swaying to the music. The music came to an end, bringing Wolfram out of his peaceful daze, opening his eyes slowly. He went back to the main table where he and his husband were meant to sit.

Throughout the reception Wolfram danced with the few people he loved and cared for, especially Greta who seemed to find it amusing to constantly drag him to the dance floor. The party was still in full blast so Wolfram left to walk around the garden. He came to a stop in front of the flowerbed where his mother had named flowers after him and his two brothers. Smiling softly Wolfram continued to gaze at the flowers when he felt a presence behind him.

"Wolfram…"

"Yuuri…" He replied just as quietly.

Yuuri came and kneeled beside him as he too gazed at the flowers. They stayed in companionable silence not wanting to break the peaceful moment. However, that didn't last long as they were interrupted.

"Wolf."

Wolfram stood up, looking behind him to see his husband standing there. Yuuri stood as well though chose to stay silent.

"Give me a minute." Wolfram softly requested.

His husband nodded in understanding, leaving him alone. Wolfram didn't make any movements still looking at the same spot where his lover had stood a few seconds ago. Suddenly he turned towards Yuuri, giving him a hard look. Yuuri was taken aback, but knew he deserved it.

"Listen and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once." Yuuri gave him his consent with a nod, "I'm married now and will be leaving tomorrow morning to live with my husband so from here on now I'm nothing but another loyal subject to the Maou. There's nothing left between us anymore as you had broken the engagement three years ago. I had waited seven long years for you to accept me, but it never happened and now it's been ten years since that day you proposed to me. Now I'm with someone else who loves me in return. However, I'll write to Greta for I love her as my own and she may visit me whenever she wishes though strictly based on your permission. This is goodbye and anything we had in the past ends here. Farewell Yuuri heika." Wolfram bowed, but not before slipping a piece of paper into his hand and giving him one last look. Walking away from the one whom he had thought he would be happily married to one day, a tear slipped out, making a trail down his cheeks, signifying their bitter parting from each other.

Yuuri looked down at the piece of paper clasped in his hands, slowly opening it to read the content inside. Finally the tears he had been holding back spilled freely, smudging the immaculate writing, as the words written on it resounded in his head, bringing about a harsh, cold truth which he had been denying ever since the news of Wolfram's engagement to another was announced. As he reread it images of what could have been flashed within his mind all being nothing but "what ifs" of regret.

_Dear Yuuri,_

_In order to get something, you have to lose something and someone will be hurt._

_Love, _

_Wolfram_

In the end Yuuri had gotten his freedom, but only to end up losing the one person who meant the world to him, and in the process hurting him because of his own selfish gain.

**Owari**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for all the Yuuri fans, but I just think Wolfram deserves someone who can love him. I'm still a full supporter of them because to me they're the best pairing ever. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet, the title was revealed in the piece of paper Wolfram gave Yuuri. Please leave me a review as I would like to know your opinions on this and whether you actually liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

AN: I decided to add another part to this story since I got a lot of requests for a sequel. Here you have it, hope you enjoy.

Warning: OOC and it's quite dark.

* * *

***

A carriage pulled up to the front of the grand stairway leading into Blood Pledge Castle. Wolfram stepped out, observing his old home which he hadn't seen in five years after getting married. His husband stepped out beside him. Wolfram tensed slightly, but kept his calm countenance. Wolfram noticed that his two brothers with Yuuri and Günter were descending the stairs. Yuuri looked over his ex-fiancé, taking in the slight changes to Wolfram, but still looking the same as ever.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld-Dierk and Anton von Dierk, welcome." Yuuri greeted.

"Your majesty," Both Wolfram and his husband Anton inclined their heads in respect.

"Shall we head inside?"

Everyone followed Yuuri into the castle. Wolfram and Anton were taken to one of the many guestrooms, since they were planning to stay for a week before heading back to their own place.

***

Wolfram walked down the corridors of the castle, heading towards his mother's garden which he had missed very much. Arriving at the entrance to the gardens he made his way towards the flower bed. Kneeling down, Wolfram touched the silk petals of 'Beautiful Wolfram'. Quiet footsteps approached from behind. The figure spoke up.

"Oh...Wolfram, I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't disturb you did I?" Yuuri asked, surprised and unsure.

"No, don't worry; I wasn't doing anything just looking at the flowers." Wolfram stood up to face Yuuri.

An awkward silence fell upon them. The last time they had spoken was at Wolfram's wedding. It wasn't a happy chat either. Wolfram shifted uncomfortably, while Yuuri looked towards the flowerbed. The tense silence was soon broken.

"I...I better get going and see where my husband went off to." Wolfram stated, feeling uneasy being in Yuuri's presence.

"I understand." Wolfram walked away, not seeing the disappointed look within the young king's eyes.

***

Dinner was to commence soon, although both Wolfram and Anton were absent. Yuuri eyed the two empty chairs, wondering what was taking them so long. Greta fidgeted, impatient to see Wolfram, having just gotten news that the blond ex-prince would be staying at the castle for a week. The double doors to the dining room opened as Wolfram and Anton entered. Greta beamed as she swiftly made her way towards Wolfram and hugged him. Wolfram winced slightly, but hugged Greta back with the same enthusiasm. Yuuri took notice of Wolfram's slight wince, curious as to what caused it. Greta finally let Wolfram go, both taking their respective seats. Dinner began as light chatter filled the air.

Wolfram stayed quiet, eating his food and keeping his eyes on his own plate. Yuuri observed Wolfram and his reserved attitude. He didn't like the change in Wolfram because it didn't seem natural. There was something suspicious going on. Yuuri intended on figuring it out before the week came to an end.

Yuuri's attention moved onto Anton, Wolfram's husband. Anton was attractive with light brown hair and clear blue eyes. Yuuri wasn't too fond of him, not because he had taken Wolfram from them, but because there was something about him that made Yuuri anxious. Conrad had watched Yuuri, concerned. The king hadn't touched his food yet.

"Yuuri are you not feeling well?"

Yuuri looked towards his godfather, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't touched your food," Conrad replied.

Yuuri looked down at his plate, realizing he really hadn't, his mind elsewhere, "I guess I'm not hungry."

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri, a small frown marring his expression. He still cared about the king and couldn't help being worried.

"Are you sure, your majesty?" Wolfram asked softly.

Yuuri gazed at Wolfram, seeing the worry reflecting in emerald eyes, "Yes. Sorry to worry you and everyone else."

Wolfram nodded, choosing to let it go. Anton eyed the Demon King, curious about his behaviour.

***

Yuuri strolled through a corridor, heading for his royal chamber. However, he stopped, hearing a whimper come from around the corner. He fastened his pace to see what or who it was. Reaching said corner leading into another corridor, he came across Wolfram leaning on a wall. His eyes widened at the sight, rushing towards the blond.

"Wolfram, are you alright?"

Wolfram's head snapped towards Yuuri, feeling panic sinking in. Wolfram tried to stand up straight, but gasped in pain. Yuuri caught him, wrapping his arms around Wolfram's waist.

"Let's get you to Gisela."

"No. I'm fine just strained my muscle." Wolfram tried to brush off the help.

"Well then let me take you towards my chamber it's not that far." Yuuri wasn't going to give up, seeing Wolfram in pain.

Wolfram tried to refuse but saw the hard look in Yuuri's black eyes. He sighed in defeat. Yuuri carefully held onto Wolfram, making way to his original destination. Arriving at the doors to his room he opened them and made Wolfram get comfortable on his bed. Then he went back to close his doors for some privacy. Turning back he saw Wolfram looking down at his lap, stiff and looking troubled.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing..." Wolfram replied quietly.

"Please Wolfram, don't lie to me. You've been acting strange and now I see you're in pain and won't tell me the cause."

"I already...." Wolfram was interrupted.

"Yes, you did, but I don't believe you. Whatever it is Wolfram, please let me help. I know we parted on a bitter note, but I'm willing to do anything to bridge that gap between us. I've missed you. You have no idea how much I regret losing you to another, knowing I'm the cause of it. I still remember that note you gave me and the exact words." Yuuri voiced, hurt evident in his tone.

Wolfram looked away, "I can't. This is my own business to handle. Please don't get involved as it has nothing to do with you."

"Damn it Wolfram. You're hurting so stop being stubborn. I saw how you winced when Greta hugged you. Can you explain that?" Yuuri asked in steely voice.

Wolfram stiffened as panic reflected within his eyes, standing up to make an exit. However, Yuuri stood in his way, keeping the blond from leaving until he got to the bottom of what was going on with Wolfram. Wolfram gave him a pleading look.

"Please Yuuri let me go." Wolfram used the king's given which had been so long since he had.

Yuuri stared at the frightened blond, definitely suspicious. This was not normal. Wolfram was hiding something huge and Yuuri needed to know what it was.

"No. Not until you tell me what you're hiding."

"I can't! How many times do I have to tell you so? Stop trying to butt into my life like you own it. You lost me a long time ago and you need to accept that. I already told you my thoughts before we parted." Wolfram seethed.

A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Yuuri asked.

"Your majesty, it's me Anton. I was wondering if you've seen Wolfram." Yuuri glanced at Wolfram seeing the fear in his eyes, but keeping a cool facade.

Yuuri spoke, "No I haven't."

"Thank you your majesty and I'm sorry if I've disturbed you."

"It's alright." Yuuri replied as he heard Anton's footsteps fade away.

Yuuri gazed at Wolfram, eyes stern and questioning. Wolfram refused to meet his eyes, feeling exposed as it is.

"You are to sleep in here tonight. I'll sleep in one of the guestrooms." Yuuri ordered, leaving no room for an argument.

Wolfram's shoulders slumped in defeat and nodded. He was already dressed in his nightwear, so he went and settled on the bed. He heard the door open and close, knowing it was Yuuri who just left. Wolfram slowly closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

The moon shone bright in the sky, its beams caressing the sleeping blond as though to comfort. A squeak came from the door as a figure shadowed within the dark made his way to the bed. The unknown figure climbed into the bed, hovering above the sleeping mazoku. Wolfram shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, but a feeling of foreboding caused the blond to wake from slumber.

Emeralds came into focus as a horrified gasp escaped his lips. The figure above smirking cruelly, eyes glinting in suppressed amusement.

"Glad to see I still have an effect on you, dear Wolf."

"Please don't, not here." Wolfram pleaded.

"Why? Do you not want me to sully your dear king's bed? Or is it because you await his return and pleasure him like the whore you are. You belong to me and no one else." Was the harsh whisper.

A hand caressed pale thighs, lifting the nightgown. Wolfram shut his eyes, tears building at the corners of his eyes. The other hand moved towards his throat, enclosing it in calloused hands, tightly. Wolfram's eyes snapped open in terror as he struggled to get the hands off.

"A...An...ton...plea...se...don't." Wolfram begged brokenly.

"Why should I when you won't give me your heart. If I can't have you neither will that bastard king." Anton spat, putting more force on Wolfram's neck.

Before Anton could further cause harm to Wolfram a water dragon knocked him off the blond, holding him captive. Wolfram gasped for breath as he turned shocked eyes on the Maou, standing in the doorway with Conrad, Gwendal and Günter. Conrad rushed over to Wolfram, pulling him into his embrace.

"You dare lay your filthy hands on your own lover, letting your jealous and greedy nature control you. Justice will be served tonight in the wake of your crime. You are hereby exiled from the demon lands and shame will follow you everywhere you go. Take him away." Gwendal and Günter took Anton away to be dealt with.

Yuuri's powers receded. He turned his gaze to Wolfram huddled within his brother's embrace. His heart broke at the sight as he slowly approached the two. Kneeling before the blond Yuuri softly uttered his name.

"Wolfram..."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, while Conrad carefully disentangled himself from his younger brother. He quietly made an exit, leaving the two alone.

"Why?" Yuuri whispered painfully.

Wolfram's tears finally broke free broken sobs filling the room. Yuuri got up and wrapped his strong arms around the shaking and crying blond. Wolfram hugged back instantly, wanting to feel Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri did his best to sooth Wolfram; moving his hand in small circles on Wolfram's back.

"I'm so sorry Wolfram, this is my entire fault. I should've known what that sick bastard was doing to you. I'm sorry." Yuuri voice choked up, letting a few tears escape.

Minutes ticked by before Wolfram calmed down, just staying in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri didn't mind. Wolfram needed him now and he was going to do anything within his power to provide him with.

"I don't know how it happened or why it did. I just know he started becoming quite possessive, but I brushed it off as nothing. Then he started ordering me and isolating me from everyone and my family. He would write you the letters so not to arouse suspicion. Then he started becoming abusive. Any little thing I'd do he would hit me. I couldn't be around anyone without him accusing me of some sort of affair. The one thing I knew he hated was that I couldn't give my heart fully because it always belonged to you. I did love him, but wasn't in love with him." Wolfram finished as more tears silently streamed down his cheeks.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram in shock as anger swept through him. It seems this has been going on ever since Wolfram left and started a life of his own. Yuuri couldn't believe someone would treat this beautiful being so wrongly. Guilt consumed him that he couldn't protect the one person who meant everything to him.

Yuuri threaded his fingers through the thick, blond hair. Wolfram sighed tiredly, but didn't want to go to sleep. Yuuri glanced down at Wolfram, seeing the drained look on his face. Yuuri smiled softly, knowing how stubborn Wolfram was.

"I think you should get some rest. This time I'll be here." Yuuri spoke.

Wolfram nodded as he closed his eyelids. Yuuri shifted into a comfortable position on the bed, the blond still in his hold. Yuuri drifted off, the night's event catching up to him.

***

The sun shone in Yuuri's eyes. He groaned, turning away from the light only to notice something was missing. He bolted up in bed, franticly looking around for Wolfram. The room was empty which meant Wolfram had woken up early. Yuuri got out of bed and freshened before seeking out the blond.

After finishing his morning routine, he headed for the garden. He came to stop near the flowerbed. There was Wolfram kneeling and looking out at the flowers. Yuuri called out gently.

"Wolfram..."

Wolfram looked over his shoulder at Yuuri, giving him a small smile. Yuuri came forward and knelt beside Wolfram. Yuuri plucked a 'Beautiful Wolfram' and tucked it behind Wolfram's ear.

"It suits you, because you're beautiful." Yuuri said warmly, eyes shining brilliantly.

Wolfram blushed pink at the compliment, whispering shyly, "Thank you."

Wolfram stood up as did Yuuri. Wolfram made to walk back inside, but Yuuri stopped him. The blond turned around curiously, facing Yuuri. However, his curiosity turned into shock, feeling a slight sting on his left cheek.

"Will you give me another chance to prove to you my love and let me in once more?"

Wolfram's shock slowly faded as he gave a small nod of consent another blush adorning his angelic face. Yuuri grinned widely, bringing Wolfram into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of having his fiancé back in his life. There were no more regrets and "what if's" to plague his dreams as he had his beautiful fire mazoku raging up a storm with constant shouts of 'cheater' and 'wimp' once more and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_~Owari~_

* * *

There you have it, the sequel. Hope you enjoyed the read so please leave me a review on your thoughts and if it was any good.


End file.
